The major objective of National Cancer Institute (NCI) Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences (DCCPS) is to fund extramural research. Extramural research is funded via grants, contracts and interagency agreements. Under the direction of the Office of the Director, the Information Technology Services Group (ITSG) provides Information Technology (IT) services and information systems for tracking and disseminating information relevant to the DCCPS Research Portfolio (grants, contracts, IAs). DCCPS information systems provide data for analysis and decision-making that aids in evaluating what has been learned, identifying new research priorities and strategies, and effectively applying research discoveries to reduce the cancer burden.